


Антислухи

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Бороться со слухами бесполезно. Это знают все шиноби. Кроме Учих. Но у них есть Сенджу, которые нестандартно решают проблемы.





	Антислухи

Тобирама отложил кисть, перечитал написанное и, скомкав свиток, с раздражением запустил его в корзину для бумаг, переполненную уже почти доверху.   
Снова не то!  
День не задался с самого утра, а точнее, со вчерашнего вечера, когда он начал составлять список прав и обязанностей Учих в должности полиции Конохи. Обязанности получились легко, а вот с правами возникли трудности…   
За окном солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту. Тобирама устало вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Скоро сутки, как он сидит здесь, лишь изредка прерываясь на чашку чая и глоток тонизирующей настойки.   
А всё потому, что вчера на пути домой он наткнулся на Мадару с Хаширамой. Потеряв всякий стыд, эти двое стояли на мосту, оживлённо беседовали и прожигали друг друга такими взглядами, что текущая внизу вода готова была закипеть. Хаширама то и дело касался плеча Учихи, а тот улыбался ему, едва не облизывая клыки.   
У Тобирамы аж дыхание перехватило от негодования. Должны же быть хоть какие-то границы допустимого! Так открыто демонстрировать свои чувства просто… просто неприлично.   
Теперь, сколько бы он ни пытался сосредоточиться на работе, мысли упорно сворачивали к руке брата, беззастенчиво тянущейся к Мадаре у всех на глазах.   
А ведь Хаширама в следующем месяце собирается жениться… Узумаки Мито — милейшая девушка, терпеливая и понимающая, но такую причуду мужа она вряд ли поймёт. Некстати вспомнилось, что клан Узумаки специализируется на запечатывающих техниках.   
Тобирама тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь выкинуть оттуда все неуместные размышления, и уже потянулся за новым свитком, когда его отвлёк грохот распахнутой двери. На пороге, словно материализовавшись из недавних воспоминаний, стоял Мадара. Однако сейчас на лице Учихи не было улыбки, а в глазах полыхало пламя шарингана.   
— Ублюдок! — прорычал Мадара, в один прыжок преодолевая расстояние до стола.   
— Что тебе надо? — Тобирама попытался встать, но не успел — сильные руки толкнули его обратно в кресло и сдавили плечи до хруста в костях.   
— Я долго терпел, но ты меня достал!   
— Да что я сделал-то?! — почти искренне возмутился Тобирама. Алая бездна затягивала в себя, и отвести взгляд было невыносимо трудно.   
— И ты ещё смеешь делать вид, что не знаешь? — в голосе Мадары прозвучало невольное восхищение.   
— Предположим. Скажи мне, и сэкономим наше общее время.   
— У нас нет и не может быть ничего общего, — проворчал Мадара, грозно вздыбив колючую шевелюру. — Не пытайся заморочить мне голову, я знаю, что это твои проделки. Даже среди Сенджу только ты способен на такое.   
— Да о чём речь-то! — в свою очередь сорвался Тобирама. Он ведь даже не успел сделать Учих полицией.   
— Коноху заполонили слухи, будто у меня роман с Хаширамой, и я знаю, кто их распускает!   
Тобирама заморгал.   
— А что, нет?   
Мадара уставился на него в таком же изумлении. Пламя шарингана погасло.   
— Чего нет?!  
— Разве вы не любовники?  
— Мы?!   
— Ну… вы всё время вместе. Смотрите друг на друга, болтаете о своём… Все это видят, не только я.   
Несколько мгновений Мадара открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах то ли подобрать слова, то ли совладать с голосом. Потом он отпустил Тобираму и, почти рыча от ярости, зашагал к двери.   
— Меня не волнуют твои… фантазии. Чтоб завтра же этих слухов не было! Или ты очень, очень, — он оглянулся через плечо, — пожалеешь. Гарантирую.   
Дверь громко хлопнула и повисла на одной петле.   
— Да я вообще никому ничего не говорил! — заорал Тобирама Мадаре вслед. Разумеется, тот не вернулся, сделав вид, что ничего не слышит.   
Тобирама помассировал занемевшие плечи, в полной уверенности, что на них отпечатались следы чужих пальцев. Проклятый Учиха!   
Вот с чего он решил, что Тобираме есть дело до их с Хаширамой отношений? И как он вообще представляет себе борьбу со сплетнями?  
…И у кого только хватает храбрости (или не хватает мозгов) судачить об Учихе… Впрочем, люди любят обсуждать тех, кто у них на виду, и, наверное, любопытство побеждает инстинкт самосохранения. Нельзя же просто поубивать тех, кто проявляет интерес к основателям деревни. Хотя Мадара в случае чего без раздумий выберет именно этот вариант. После того как раскатает в коврик самого Тобираму и постелет у себя перед кроватью.   
Стоп. Самая важная информация осозналась с опозданием.   
Выходит, между Мадарой и Хаширамой ничего нет?! Значит, значит…  
Тобирама был не только самым быстрым, но и самым умным шиноби. Он понял, как нужно поступить. 

На следующий день он дождался, когда Мадара выйдет на торговую улицу — самую оживлённую в городе — и пошёл навстречу. Это место идеально подходило его плану. Многочисленные прохожие, словно старательные муравьи, сновали туда-сюда, но быстро отвлеклись от дел и с откровенным любопытством разглядывали Сенджу и Учиху, стоящих рядом друг с другом.   
— Ты хотел, чтобы по Конохе не ходили слухи о твоём романе с Хаширамой, так? — с трудно скрываемым удовольствием уточнил Тобирама. Уточнял на всякий случай… вряд ли, конечно, но вдруг Учиха передумал? Они такие.   
Учиха мрачно кивнул и хотел что-то сказать, но Тобирама опередил его.  
— Больше не будут. Гарантирую, — заявил он, после чего обхватил Мадару за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал.


End file.
